The invention realtes to a wind stop device for motor vehicles, in particular, for convertible vehicles, comprising a cover for a section of a passenger compartment opening of a vehicle body, this cover being arranged at the level of a belt line of the vehicle body, and a wind blocker which is connected to the cover via joints and can be pivoted from an inactive position resting on the cover into an active position which is raised above the belt line of the vehicle body and in which the wind blocker extends transversely to the cover.
Wind stop devices of this type are known from the state of the art.
The problem with them is that the wind blocker should be as easy to handle as possible.